Perfect Pregnancy
by poisoncade
Summary: The story of how Eli and Clare had their first child, during her pregnancy. This is the prelude to another story, Life of Luxury also written by me. Probable one shot. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the story of Clare whenever she was pregnant with Jade, prelude to Life of Luxury. Probably one shot, I need the reviews to keep going, any thoughts are welcome!**

**Eli's POV**

I had taken my incredible wife, Clare, out to dinner last night. It was somewhere fancy, expensive. The place doesn't really matter, the conversation kind of made that irrelevant. We had just ordered our drinks whenever Clare asked me the question. "Eli, do you ever think about having kids?" she asked quietly.

I stared at her for a moment, wondering where in the hell this came from, and nodded. "Yeah, baby, I do. I want to have kids, you know that. I'll wait as long as you want to before we have children." I told her.

My wife smiled at me, sliding her cinnamon colored curls behind her ear, revealing those perfect blue eyes I would die for. "Well, that's the thing, baby. I don't really want to wait anymore."

The waiter brought our drinks back and I sipped my red wine. A baby? Clare wanted a baby? Finances were no problem, my job as a writer paid off extremely well, but I felt strange. Was I ready to be a father? Could I take care of a child? I grinned whenever I realized that the answer was yes. Clare smiled shyly at me, and my heart melted. God, do I love that girl. "Alright." I said. "Okay."

Clare's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, her perfect lips opening slightly, just revealing a sliver of white teeth. "You…You really want to?" she said, as though not daring to believe it. "Yes, baby, I really want to. Why not? We have enough money to raise ten kids." Okay, I was exaggerating a little; we could raise about seven comfortably. "Not to mention the fact that I would love to have kids running around. Not to mention all of the wonderful baby things. Crying, etcetera. Why do you all of a sudden want kids?" I asked, my curiosity flaring. Fiona and Adam had just recently been looking into adoption, was that what had brought this up?

"Well, we have enough money for it, and I think it's just the right time. I would love to have little Eli's or Clare's. I wanted a big family since I was little, to have enough people around to constantly support me. Eli, we've been married almost two years, and I think it's a wonderful time to have children." Clare said, her voice growing said whenever she mentioned support. Her family had never been there for us. Clare's father wanted to kill Clare whenever he found out Clare was marrying me. I hated Randal with a passion. I gently put my hand on top of hers on the table. "Clare, I love you. We will have as many children as you want; I've always wanted a big family to. I think it's a great time to have kids." Clare and I talked for the rest of the evening about little things like finances, college funds, names, and necessities for our baby to be. Me and Clare could both have children; we had gone to a doctor before we got married. When we got home to our apartment, I frowned. Was it big enough to raise a child in? "Hey Clare, do you think I should start looking for a house?" I asked, as I hunted in the cupboard for the expensive champagne I bought for celebrations. Clare followed in behind me, her mini dress swaying around her hips. I bit my bottom lip, wanting to rip it off her body. Clare noticed my infatuation and shook her hips for me. I grinned, turning back into the cupboard to search while she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think that's a great idea, baby. If we're going to have a baby, we should get a bigger house. We're going to need a lot more space." She thought for a moment pressing her body against my back, and I smirked. Does she know how crazy she makes me? "Stop teasing." I growled, twisting around to kiss her hungrily. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I threw Clare over my shoulder and practically ran up the steps to our bedroom. It was time to have a baby.

**A/N I know it's short, but please, please review. I'm not sure about this story, and the feedback would be helpful! Let me know any thoughts you have about it. If I get enough reviews, I'll update. If not, I just won't continue. I just need five reviews, just five opinions. (READ THE EPILOGUE, LIFE OF LUXURY! ITS ONE OF MY STORIES!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I woke up to find Clare staring at me with those perfect big blue eyes of her, smiling sweetly. Her pale cheeks blushed as I returned her intimate stare, and she looked down at my shoulder. I grinned smugly, looking down at the bite mark, an impression of Clare's teeth to forever be imbedded into my skin. Clare blushed deeper, her cheeks turning from roses to over-ripe tomatoes. "I...I'm so sorry, Eli." Clare murmured, embarrassed. The last thing I wanted in this world was for my baby girl to be embarrassed.

I leaned down and kissed my dream come true as Clare gently traced the bite mark on my shoulder. I didn't want to remind her of the scratches down my back. My shoulder and back had bled for a while afterward, but that was only fair, Clare had the bruises to show for it. I frowned, I didn't like hurting Clare. Clare pulled away from me and leaned down to kiss my wounded shoulder. I smiled, leaning down to return the favor to the bruises on her thighs. I leaned down, giving Clare a full view of my back. I heard Clare gasped and realized what I had done. I mentally kicked myself for my carelessness. How could I be so stupid? I looked up to see Clare's eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. I kissed her forehead and played dumb, looking concerned. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Oh, Eli." She said, looking at my back. "I'm so, so sorry. It'll never happen again." Clare looked so upset, but I couldn't help the disappointment from showing on my face. Never again? But I had never seen Clare like that before, not that wild. If I never saw that version of Clare again, I think I'd die.

I kissed Clare again, trying to hide the desperate need I felt in the pit of my stomach. "Clare, baby, I loved it. That was easily one of the hottest nights of my life, and I want to see that kind of Clare again. I would shred my back myself just to see you like that again. And as for this," I said, gesturing to the bite. "That's nothing. Actually, it was really hot." I said. And it certainly had been. Clare practically attacked me, and I wanted her to know how much I loved it. I kissed her again, pressing my naked body to hers. She kissed back, but reluctantly. I kissed her more forcefully, and she returned it, with the same level of passion. There we go. I tore at the sheet separating our bodies and kissed her neck roughly. She moaned, and I knew it would be a while before we got out of bed.

***A few hours later***

I got up and stiffly walked into the kitchen. A groaned as I stretched, making the fresh scratches on my back re-open. It had been so worth it, of course. There was another bite mark on my right shoulder, shadowing the first one. My grin widened as I opened the fridge. Oh, yes, it had been worth it. Clare was practically falling down the steps when I caught her. "You alright babe?" I asked as I steadied her. She nodded, and smiled up at me. I could never stop myself from being amazed by that smile. God I loved her. I placed my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. I turned back to the fridge and pulled out eggs. I took a pan off of the counter and put it onto the stove, turning the switch. The pilot ignited and I threw butter into the pan. A few seconds later, I added the egg.

I felt Clare's arms wrapped around my waist. I flipped the eggs, planning on making a kick ass omelet for Clare and I to share. The omelet was done, and it was taking all of my self control not to twist Clare around and kiss her. Her finger gently fumbled with my boxer shorts, playing with the elastic. I groaned, and gently moved her fingers to right under the elastic. She was such a tease. Clare began to softly kiss the scratches on my back, and then leaned up and kissed my shoulder. I leaned back into her and stood there for a moment, letting my wife kiss my back and rub my shoulders as the sun rose. A few minutes later, I pulled Clare down to the table to me. We ate our omelet, me gently putting pieces of it into her mouth, feeding her. She tried to feed me back, but I just shook my head. "After that incredible honor you granted me last night, you are being treated like a princess for the rest of the day."

Clare blushed. "Darling, you don't have to do that. You granted me a hell of a privilege last night, too." One of my eyebrows raised, and I smirked smugly. "Since when does Saint Clare swear?" I murmured and she leaned towards me. "Since now." "Better stop that with our little one on the way, don't want it picking up any bad habits." I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I couldn't wait to be a baby daddy; I had never felt more excited in my life. Clare's face changed, into pure joy.

"I can't wait, Eli. I want to have a baby so bad. My family never really wanted children, but they got me, they ignored me. I want my baby to have a better life, and I want to give it that. Eli… I don't know if I'm ready." Clare's voice was full of uncertainty, and her eyes were filled with tears. Was she scared? "Clare." I looked her directly n her blue eyes and I told her the truth "If you are not ready to have children, we won't. If you aren't ready, it would be irresponsible to bring a baby into this world if we aren't prepared. I'm ready, and I will wait years until you are, if that's what it takes. I know you want to have a child, but are you ready?" Clare looked at me and started to sob. I pulled my arms around her and held her to me. She nodded into my shoulder, not the one she had bitten just a few minutes ago.

"I'm ready to have a baby; I want a child more than anything in this world. I just…my parents." She choked out the last words and I held her tighter. "They said if I ever got married to you, they'd hate me, if get pregnant… I want them to know their grandchild damn it! They would never care! I want them to care!" I held Clare and let her let it out. She sobbed for a few minutes when I told her that it would be okay. I would talk to Helen and Randal, they would understand. I kissed her. "It will be okay." Clare smirked at me, then, comforted. She leaned up and kissed me, and murmured into my ear "Let's have a baby, then. My parents will get over it. C'mon, let's go." Clare pulled me up out of the chair and up the steps, her sapphire eyes glittering with lust.

**A/N REVIEW! Get to ten and Chapter 3 will come up. Read my other story, Life of Luxury, it is where there child is born. I wrote that story first, and then decided to write the prologue. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Any thoughts whatsoever are appreciated. Should I do a Clare's POV, and/or a story of where they get married? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I had been trying to get Clare pregnant for about two weeks now. We had also told my parents about the idea of having a child, and they had loved it. "Baby boy!" Cece had yelled, running around the table to hug me. "That is such a great idea! I would love to have a little grandchild around here!" Bullfrog had been excited, too, even though he wouldn't admit it. Tonight was the night we would tell Clare's parents, and Clare was terrified. She tried pleading with me, begging, bribing, and threatening. Nothing worked, she needed to tell them, and she needed to tell them when she got pregnant too. This was practice for when she really was. We were taking Helen and Randal out to dinner, some fancy pasta place, not far from here. I heard Clare walk down the steps behind me as I readjusted my shirt collar. I was wearing black pants, and Clare had convinced me to wear a light blue shirt, since my parents liked me better in colors.

I glared down angrily at the only shirt I owned that had colors. "Clare, could you help me with-?" I turned around to face my wife and my jaw dropped. Whoa. She was wearing a light blue, somewhat glittery dress that went down almost to her knees. The straps holding it up were flowing and elegant, and shaped themselves around her shoulders. She was wearing a thin layer of strawberry lip gloss, and light blue eye shadow, the same shade as her dress. I noticed the eyeliner, too, but didn't mention it. She was stunning, that was the only word even close to describing how Clare looked. I grinned suddenly. This beautiful girl was married to _me? _I smiled up at her as she walked down the steps, blushing. "Clare, you look amazing. Incredible, stunning, magical, all that good stuff. But I do have a question. Two questions, actually. One, why in the world would you try to cover up that magical face of yours with make-up?" Clare flushed, her cheeks turning darker, and she kissed me. I loved giving her compliments, I loved seeing her blush…And, okay, the kissing was nice. "Second, you're smart, funny, sexy, incredible, beautiful, and perfect." Clare looked puzzled. "Where's the question?" she asked. My grin grew wider.

"The question is, what the _hell _are you doing with a guy like _me?_" Clare laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Because, I have a burning hot desire for emo, gothic men who think that over-complimenting their wives will get them a hot spot in bed." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her strawberry-flavored lips to mine. No matter how many times I kissed her, fireworks still shot off in my head. "Of course, those husbands are right." She said, pulling me back up the steps. I glanced at the clock. An hour before our dinner reservation started. "Clare, we're going to be late!" I groaned. And then I let myself be dragged up the steps. "Let's make this fast, okay?"

***10 minutes past dinner reservations***

"Damn it!" I hissed as I hit the brakes into the nearest parking space. We were late, and I'll bet Randal wouldn't be happy about that. But it wasn't my fault Clare had to put her dress back on, and adjust her smeared lip gloss. I readjusted my shirt nervously, as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Clare giggled from the passenger side, and got out of Morty. I followed suit, walking into the restaurant, and holding the door open for Clare. She smiled at me, and winked as she walked in. We went in and quickly found our table, with a patient Helen and a fuming Randal sitting there, as far away from each other as possible.

Randal was texting on his phone, and didn't even look up when Clare and I sat down. "Clare." He muttered, still furiously texting. "Hey, Clare." Helen said, leaning over to gently and quickly hug her daughter. "Mom, dad, we have some news." Clare said. Helen was paying attention, looking at Clare with a real interest while Randal just kept texting. I felt Clare's hand grab mine under the table and I squeezed it gently. "Um, Daddy, could you put away your phone please?" Clare asked timidly. I looked at her, and I saw something that looked like fear. Why was she scared of her dad? I looked at Clare, confused, and her eyes flickered up at me. She smiled a little, and squeezed my hand again. "It's okay." She mouthed to me, and then looked back at her father, who hadn't responded. I cleared my throat and Randal looked up, and sneered at me. "Eli." He said, his voice practically dripping with hate. If he wasn't Clare's father, I would have killed him.

"You still married to this gothic screw-up?" Randal asked, looking t Clare for the first time. Then anger flamed in Clare's eyes. She must have noticed my fist clench around hers. I realized how tight my grip was on her and I slackened it, but didn't let go. "Yes, I am. And I have enjoyed every second of it." Clare looked at me, wondering which one of us should tell them, and I nodded to her. "Go for it, babe." I said, and her hand squeezed mine again under the table. "I came here to tell you that Eli and I want to have a baby, well, we're trying to have a baby, really." Clare said shyly, looking at the tablecloth.

"Oh, Clare!" Helen said. "That's so good! Congratulations!" She hugged Clare again and Randal just looked back at his phone and started texting again. His daughter was trying to tell him that she was thinking about having a baby and he didn't even care? Who the hell does he think he is? "Randal." I said, my voice strained, trying to focus on not killing him. "Your daughter just told you that she wants to have a child." Randal looked up at me and glared back. "I know that, you idiot. Good for you, Clare." He muttered the last sentence, looking back at his phone. "You're unbelievable." I said. Helen and Clare were both looking at me, willing me on. "Your own daughter is going to have a child, and you don't even care." Randal looked up again and then looked at Clare. "Clare, if you don't divorce him I'm writing you out of my will, and I mean it. I have important business meetings to go to, and I'm sitting here listening to this screw-up. Divorce him." Randal said, standing. And then Clare did something I have never seen her do. Especially not in the middle of a restaurant.

"DADDY!" she yelled as he started to walk away. He turned around and he was furious. "I will _never _divorce Eli, he loves me and I love him. Of course, you don't know much about love do you? You never cared about me! And you know what, you sign me write out of your will, I don't want anything of yours! And, unless you treat me and Eli with enough respect to put away your goddamn phone, you won't be seeing your grandchild!" Randal looked at her, shock crossing his face, and then fury. "Clare." He said his voice dropping into a whisper. He looked at her like she was garbage, and I balled my fist, and stood up next to my wife. "You will learn to respect me, or you will never see me again. You're being a bitch right now-"That's all he managed to get out before I punched him in the face. Randal fell to the floor, holding his face. "If you _ever _talk to my wife that way again, I will kill you. Do you understand me? I'll kill you. Clare did nothing to deserve that, you're just a bastard. Whenever _you _want to learn respect, and want to see your grandchild, let us know, and we'll see if you've learned your lesson." Clare grabbed me and tried to pull me towards the door, but then turned to her mother. "Mom, I'll call you, okay? And let you know what's going on?" Clare said. Helen nodded, and then she smiled at Clare. "I'm proud of you, baby." She said. Randal got off of the floor and got in my face, nose running rivers of blood.

"Listen to me, punk. She's my daughter-""And she's my wife." I said, cutting him off. Me and Clare left the restaurant, and got into Morty. On the way home, Clare was smiling. "Thank you, Eli." She said. Then suddenly, she looked sick. "Eli, hurry, get home." She said. I peeled into the drive way and Clare was already running to the door, into the house. I ran after her, and found her in the bathroom. "Clare!" I said, leaning over to help her as she threw up. After about five minutes of me holding her hair back she looked up at me. "Eli…I think we should get a pregnancy test." She said. "Okay, Clare." I said, handing her a glass of water. She washed out her mouth, flushed the toilet and started to brush her teeth. I walked into our bedroom and got her some normal clothes, one of my t-shirts, and a pair of red shorts that went down to her mid-thighs.

Clare came into the bedroom and took her dress off, throwing it onto the floor. I helped her into the shirt and shorts, and then held her to me for a few moments. II gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to me. "Clare…a pregnancy test?" I asked, and she nodded, her perfect blue eyes shining with tears. "Oh, Eli. Wouldn't it be great to have a baby?" I nodded, and we both walked out the door, to the pharmacy.

***Back at home with tests!***

Clare and I both stood there, looking at the three different brands of tests she got. "Eli, can you turn around?" she asked me, looking scared, with the first pregnancy test stick in her hand. I did as she asked, turning to face the door. If she was pregnant, it would be wonderful. I felt like I was flying, the possibility of being a father. I could see myself holding my child, rocking my baby, and wandering the halls of our new home (which I still needed to find a new home for us, speaking of which) bouncing our baby on my shoulder. She peed on them, and then put them on the counter. "How long do we wait?" she asked. I looked down at the instructions. "Fifteen minutes." I told her. "Eli, I'm scared." Clare said. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and took her to our bedroom and laid her down on our bed and began to massage her back, shoulders, and thighs. "Eli…" she moaned. I helped her relax for fifteen minutes, and then we both got up. Clare was practically running for the bathroom, but I stopped her.

"Clare." I told her, putting my hands on either side of her face. "I love you. No matter what those test results are, I always will. I promise we won't stop trying until we have a baby." I kissed her, and she kissed me back. "I love you, too." She told me. We walked in and looked at the results. Oh my God. Clare looked up at me, tears flooding down her face. "Eli." She said her voice breaking. I just stared at the test results. Clare wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "Still love me?" she asked, eyes glittering. "Always." I said, and a huge grin went across her face. I kissed her tears away. "I'll always love you and our baby." I said, looking down again at the three positive pregnancy tests.

**A/N REVIEW! Anyone who reads, please review. Any thoughts are welcome! What about a Clare's POV? I'm working on a story about their marriage right now, but won't upload it until I get some feedback about it! (Read Life of Luxury, this is the prelude to that story.) Thank you to all of those wonderful people who reviewed! REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T GO UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

Of course, Clare was pregnant. It didn't really surprise me; we'd been spending so much time in bed. Clare was crying after she had read the tests. I held her, stunned. A baby? It scared me, but I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Pure and total joy. I held Clare as she cried tears of happiness. "Eli! Eli! We're going to have a baby!" she yelled, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Baby, stop that." I said, steadying her. "What if you fell and both of you got hurt?" I said, smiling whenever I said both, and put my hand on her stomach. I lifted her shirt up, and there was the tiniest bump right underneath her belly button. My child was growing in there? I was practically shaking with excitement, and then an idea hit me. What if the tests were wrong? "Clare, shouldn't we go see a doctor, you know, just to make sure?" I asked. Clare nodded, her cinnamon curls bouncing. I called Dr. Fieldsman immediately, and he said an appointment tomorrow afternoon would be fine. Clare was in the bathroom, carefully studying the pregnancy tests. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up, her ocean blue eyes dry now. "Just making sure." She said, nodding at the three positive signs.

"I called the doctor, we have an appointment for tomorrow." I informed her, and she nodded, and then put her face in her hands. "What's wrong, blue eyes?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the edge of the tub, wrapping my left arm around her shoulders. I kissed the side of her face and murmured into her ear "What's wrong, beautiful?" "Nothing." She replied.

"Eli, I'm just so nervous. I mean, I'm really excited, too, but I'm nervous." She said, those blue eyes looking puzzled.

"I know, blue eyes, I know. I'm nervous, too. But we'll go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure that everything is okay. Alright?" I asked. She nodded, and I brushed those prefect curls out of those perfect eyes. "Are you hungry, baby? I know that you didn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant, mainly because of me, and now you have to eat for two. Do you want to go out?" I asked. Clare nodded again and then leaned up and kissed me roughly. Whenever we eventually broke apart, I asked her what that was for. "I don't know if it's my hormones, Eli, but you are looking very sexy right now." She murmured, and kissed me again. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, very gently. "Honey, maybe we should wait to do that until the doctor okays it." I said. Clare frowned, but agreed. It was as a shame. I looked at my watch, 7:14. "Clare, we have dinner with Adam and Fiona at eight, we should be getting ready." I told her.

***Outside Fiona and Adam's house***

Fiona opened the door and ran to Clare, hugging her tightly. I flinched, thinking about our child. "Clare-"I started to warn her but they had already broke apart. "What's wrong, Eli?" Fiona asked, but I ignored her whenever Adam came out and punched my shoulder. "What's up Eli?" he asked as his fist connected with the shoulder that Clare had been biting yesterday. I flinched, but punched him back. "Nothing much, machismo." I said. We all walked into their house and sat down at the table, and started to eat. "Do you want to tell them?" Fiona asked Adam. He shook his head. "You can, baby." He said, and we all looked up. "What's with the secrets?" I asked suspiciously. Fiona and Adam both blushed and Fiona started to speak. "Well, we were looking into adoption, as you guys know. We found a young couple, just fifteen years old that are giving their child up for adoption. The baby is due in May, and the papers are already signed." Fiona said triumphantly. Clare's jaw dropped. And then she squealed "Fiona! Oh my God, why didn't you tell me? This is so great!" I stood up and punched Adam in the shoulder. "Good for you, man. Congratulations." Adam grinned, blushing deeply and said "This calls for some champagne!" Adam said, dashing into the kitchen and bringing back an expensive bottle of champagne.

Adam poured four glasses, and handed one to each of us. Clare smiled, but put it down, not even sipping it. "Why aren't you drinking your champagne?" Fiona asked. Clare blushed and looked at me. "Eli would you like to tell them?" she asked. I shook my head; it was Clare's time to shine. "Knock yourself out, baby girl." I said, taking a sip of my champagne. "Well, I'm pregnant." Clare said, the blush flushing into her pale cheeks. After a few minutes of Fiona and Clare talking and them congratulating us, Adam offered us a gift. "If you need anything, let us know." He said. "Same here." I replied.

***At home, in bed with Clare***

"I love you, Clare." I said as we lay in the moonlight shining through our window. "I'll call a real estate agent in the morning." Clare looked at me and gently placed her lips on mine. "I love you to, Eli." She said, her sapphire eyes twinkling. I gently laid her onto her back and pulled her shirt up. I looked at the small bulge pushing out of her stomach and I kissed it, over and over. "I love you, too, little baby." I told him or her. I loved my baby already, and Clare did to.

**A/N REVIEW! Clare POV? Marriage story? Any thoughts or opinions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

"Honey, our appointment is in half an hour! We need to leave!" I said, walking up the narrow steps. What in the world was taking her so long? I opened the door to our bedroom to find Clare on the computer. At least she was already dressed. "Clare, we have to go." I told her. She nodded but kept looking at her computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. Clare turned to look at me, turning the computer, too. I sat down on the bed next to her and stared at the laptop screen. Whoa. Baby pictures, showing fetus development. Right now, our baby would be pretty small, just a mass of cells…How cute? Clare smiled, and got up. I inhaled sharply when I saw that she wasn't wearing any pants. I bit my bottom lip as Clare smiled at me. "Like what you see?" she asked me. I nodded stiffly, and reached for her shirt, like a zombie. A zombie preparing to rip it off of her body. "Uh-uh." Clare said a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes. "Not until the doctor says okay. We don't want to hurt our little one, do we?" I nodded, but couldn't help but feel disappointed. I don't know if it was because she was pregnant or not, but Clare was extremely sexy. She leaned over to pick something to wear out of our dresser and my heart practically stopped beating. God, she was gorgeous. I bit my bottom lip and walked downstairs, out the door, and into Morty.

I put the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life just as Clare walked out and slipped into the passenger side, smiling sweetly at me. "I love being pregnant." She said joyfully as I backed out of the drive way. "I love feeling our baby grow inside of me. It's incredible, Eli. I love this child so much already. I can't wait for him or her to get here." Clare said, her eyes shining. "I can't wait for this baby either, Clare. But I just don't want you to get your hopes up in case the tests were wrong. We won't stop until you have a baby, Clare. I promise." We pulled into the doctor's office and Clare squeezed my hand. I grabbed her chin gently and pushed it up so that she would look at me. "No matter what, Clare, I will always love you. Whether you're pregnant or not. Okay?" I told her. The feelings I had for Clare were the deepest and most passionate feelings I had ever felt in my entire life, even with Julia. And this baby…This baby seemed to be the center of my world now. The baby and Clare were the only things that mattered.

Clare looked at me and then pushed her precious, perfect lips onto mine. When she pulled away, her ocean eyes held tears, about to overflow over the barrier of her eyelashes. "Oh, Eli." She said. She blushed a little and then continued. "Eli, I love you more than anything in this world, and I think that's why I love this baby so much." She put her hand over her stomach, her pale skin looking beautiful against the dark fabric. "A part of you is inside of me, and I love it. I mean, what's not to love? Your baby, _our _baby is growing inside of me and it feels wonderful." She finished then, a tear overflowing onto her blushing cheek. I leaned down and kissed it away. "Clare I love the baby, too." And then, to lighten the serious mood, I added a joke. "It's half of you and half of me. I love you, and what's not to love about me?" I said smugly. Clare laughed and rolled her eyes, wiping all the tears away. "C'mon, you self-centered goof." Clare said, dragging me out of Morty and into the doctor's office. We sat in chairs in the lobby and waited. Clare was sitting next to me, wringing her hands, and I couldn't help but put a hand on her stomach. Clare sighed, and laid back in the chair. "Mrs. Goldsworthy?" the receptionist asked. Clare and I both stood up. "The doctor is ready to see you now." They took me and Clare down a bland hall that smelled like antiseptic, and into a small room. "Mrs. Goldsworthy, if you could please lay down on the table, the doctor will be in shortly." Clare hopped up on the little table they have in offices and held my hand. A few minutes of comfortable silence later, a good looking man in a doctor's uniform stepped into the room.

"You must be Elijah and Clare Goldsworthy?" the doctor asked. He had deep russet-colored hair and piercing blue eyes, much lighter that Clare's. Almost grey. My chest swelled and I beamed with pride whenever he said Goldsworthy in reference to Clare. What can I say? I'm proud she's my wife. "Yes, that's us." Clare said, looking nervous. I squeezed her hand gently and the corner of her strawberry-colored lips pulled up slightly. "Alright, and you made an appointment to confirm a pregnancy?" he said, glancing briefly at his chart. "Yes, we did." Clare said. "Okay, we're going to run a blood test just to make sure." He pulled a needle out of a package and Clare's hand was a vice grip around mine. He gently placed it into her and Clare winced. Then it was over. "I'll be right back with the results." The doctor said. Me and Clare talked about who we were going to tell about our pregnancy first. "After yesterday, I doubt my parents will be to keen on talking to us again, especially dad."

"I'll deal with Randal, but who do you want to tell first?" I asked her.

"Your parents. Adam and Fiona already know."

I nodded. "Okay, we'll go out with them tomorrow, drop the bomb on them,"

The doctor came back in. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, you are about a month pregnant!" he exclaimed. Clare shrieked and ran over and hugged me, with me kissing her face. We were both freaking out when I remembered to ask the question. "Dr. Fieldsman, when is the due date?" I asked. "May 17th." The doctor said. May 17th. I liked the sound of that. "Oh!" I said. My cheeks flushed as I asked the doctor if we could have sex. Clare smacked my arm, but I ignored her. "Yes, just don't be rough or do anything harsh to her stomach, and that should be fine. Come back in a week and you can hear the heartbeat." I nodded and me and my ecstatic wife, after thanking the doctor over and over, walked out to Morty. We went home in a rush, chattering nonstop about the baby, and as I peeled into the driveway my phone rang. My Black Veil Brides ringtone alerted me and I flipped my phone open. "Hello?" I asked, and then almost dropped my phone when I heard the voice on the other end. "Eli? It's Randal, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli's POV**

Why the hell was Randal calling me? I thought he'd said enough yesterday. "Hello, Randal." I said calmly, straining not to hang up the phone. Clare would be upset with me if I did. Clare gasped whenever she heard me say her father's name. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, Eli," he began. "First off let me tell you that I love my daughter, truly, I do. I regret what I said to her yesterday in the restaurant, and I hope that Clare will forgive me. That was my main purpose of calling, actually. But, my problem is that Clare could do much better than you, she deserves so much more. You and Clare are just so different. I don't know what she sees in you, but I hope that your marriage doesn't last. I would like to apologize to my daughter. Whenever you have a child, you'll understand." I glanced at Clare and mouthed 'Can I tell him?' she nodded, her blue eyes anxious.

"To tell you the truth Randal, I do understand. As it turns out me and Clare went to the doctor today and she is about a month pregnant. So, yes, I do understand what you mean for wanting more for your child. Also, Mr. Edwards, I understand that you love Clare. I love Clare very much, no matter what other people say. I'm very happy with Clare and I will be with her as long as she wants me. I will always be there for her, and for my child." I handed the phone to Clare and she said "Daddy? What did you say to Eli?" as I got out of Morty and walked up the steps to our house. I sat down in front of the computer, and looked up realtors, searching for a bigger house. Clare walked into the apartment, arguing on the phone. "Daddy, I love Eli. I always will, nothing will ever change that. And when it comes to this baby, and when it comes to my marriage, I couldn't be happier. Please accept that." She hung up the phone and smiled at me. She sat down on my lap, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist, eager to touch her stomach, and feel the growing bulge there. "Are you going to call your parents so that we can tell them or am I?" I opened my mouth to say that I would when Clare looked green. She raced to the bathroom, one hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

I went up to the bathroom to find Clare vomiting into the toilet. "Eli!" she gasped in between heaves. I grabbed her cinnamon curls and pulled them away from her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She heaved for about ten minutes, and I felt terrible. This was my entire fault, I was the one that had gotten her pregnant, when she was done and I handed her a glass of water I apologized. Clare looked at me like I was crazy, with those big blue eyes. "Are you nuts? This isn't your fault, Eli. This was my decision, too. Now c'mon, take me to bed." She said, her perfect bottom lip jutting out. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her off to bed. I laid her down on our bed and I smirked as she flipped her shirt up. I leaned down and eagerly planted little kisses over her stomach. She giggled, and ran her hands through my hair. "Did you call your mom yet Eli?" she asked. I shook my head. Honestly, I had forgotten to. Clare leaned over and I almost whimpered when I couldn't kiss her stomach. She handed me her cell, and I flipped it open, also flipping her shirt up. I dialed Cece's number as I slowly rubbed Clare's stomach. Could my baby feel me? I was already falling head over heels for this kid, and it wasn't even born yet. I talked with Cece about setting up dinner for tomorrow night at our apartment, pausing every now and then to kiss Clare's stomach. Cece agreed, saying that she and Bull frog would be over tomorrow.

I pulled the laptop into my lap with Clare's head on my shoulder, and went back to the houses in Toronto I was looking at. I needed somewhere close to work, my job as a writer for a Toronto newspaper- _Toronto Times- _kept me on my feet. It was a difficult job. An enjoyable job, but difficult. But it made me enough money to support me and Clare, and our future family. I looked at a house and my jaw dropped. It was perfect. It was spacious, with a front and back yard, a spacious porch, and had four bedrooms and a bathroom. Its kitchen wasn't the biggest, but seemed acceptable. It was incredible. Clare and I both gasped as we looked at pictures of the bedrooms. I bit my bottom lip when I saw the price, but it wasn't an issue. 200,000 dollars. Care looked up at me. "Oh, Eli, its perfect, but we can't afford it." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Clare, don't you think I have finances covered? We have plenty of money for this. Trust me." I had been saving up just in case of disaster or that we needed to buy something important. Clare but her bottom lipped and enviously touched the screen, still holding the pictures of the house. "Are you sure, Eli?" she asked. I grabbed her chin and pulled her head up o look into her eyes "Clare" I murmured against her strawberry-flavored lips. "Trust me." I continued, roughly kissing down her neck and pushing her gently onto the bed.

I pushed the laptop closed and put it on the floor. I kissed Clare roughly, and she moaned. My hands flew to her blouse and tried to rip open the buttons. Her hands grabbed mine as I broke through the barrier of her clothes. "Eli, be gentle. The baby." She reminded me. "Please, be gentle." I smiled down at my blue-eyed beauty and smirked. "Always have been," I said, murmuring into her ear. I heard my clothes fall onto the floor. "Always will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli's POV**

The next afternoon, me and Clare we're getting ready to go out to meet my parents and tell them the good news. As she slid on a green blouse, and then rejected it, throwing it to the floor. "No, no." she said, looking through her clothes. She wanted something baggy, so that way they couldn't see her swelling belly, but also something formal. She pulled out a blue, flowing shirt that went down just past her hips. It would easily cover her baby bump, and was very formal. I picked up the rejected shirt and put it on top of our dresser. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and was shirtless and Clare liked it. She leaned up against my chest. I looked into her eyes in her reflection, and she stared at me in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked me, holding up the blue shirt. I looked down at her white skirt, which that cut off just before her knees.

I frowned. I unwrapped my arms from around her and pulled her skirt up to her mid-thighs. "That's better." I murmured into her ear, kissing her neck. Clare smiled and kissed me. She pulled her skirt down and twisted around. "And this?" she asked, holding up the shirt. I smiled and nodded. "Needs to show more, though." I said, trying to grab the shirt to "alter" it. Clare danced away from me, sliding the shirt over her head. She smiled sweetly at me, and turned back to the dresser. She pulled out her make-up kit, something I hated. Why did she insist on covering her beautiful face with make-up? I grabbed the make-up kit away and shook my head. "Eli…" Clare whined, crossing her arms across her chest. "Come on, just some eyeliner." I shook my head, taunting her. I leaned back against the bed and held it above my head; the only way that Clare could get it would be to crawl across my lap and chest. Clare rolled her eyes as she realized what I was doing and I waved the make-up kit back and forth.

Clare blushed, and sat down on my lap, I laid back. She leaned forward, hovering over me and I handed her the make-up kit. Before she could escape with her prize, I ran my hands underneath her skirt and onto her creamy thighs. I grinned as I began to massage her hips. Clare liked it, but she refused to admit it. I pulled one of hands out from under her skirt and put my hand on her neck, pulling her down onto me, pressing my lips onto hers. She kissed me back, but I felt her preparing to dive off of me. I held her to me tighter and grinned. Whenever I gave her a chance to breathe I murmured into her ear, "Do you really think you can get away from me?" I asked her. "Eli…I swear to God if we're late for your parents like we were for mine, I'll…" I kissed her again, putting my head against the bed. "You'll do what?" I asked her, taunting. My grip had slackened, and there was my mistake. She pulled away from me quickly, and dived off of the bed. I mentally kicked myself and dived after her. I caught her around her waist and was about to pull her back onto the bed with me whenever felt her pregnant belly. I shouldn't pull her from there. Reluctantly, I let her go. She whirled around and smirked at me. "Get that grin off of your face." I muttered. I sighed, lying back against the pillows. Guess there was no excitement for today. I heard Clare mutter "Oh, what the hell." She was sitting on my lap again and my eyes flew open. "Make it fast, we got to go." I kissed her eagerly, fumbling with her shirt. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked her, kissing down her neck. "I figured, why break a perfectly good tradition?" she replied, helping me with my jeans.

***At Cece and bullfrogs' house***

We were all sitting down, about to eat a late lunch, whenever Clare put her hand over her stomach. She ran towards the bathroom, me right on her tail. I held her hair back as she threw up, and watched solemnly as she washed her mouth out. I kissed her forehead and she smiled, placing my hand over her stomach through her thin blue blouse. I felt the bump there, and smiled. Our baby. I couldn't wait to be a dad, I just couldn't wait. Whenever Clare and I walked back out, Cece and bullfrog sat at the table, smiling. "So, you're pregnant?" Cece asked us. I looked at Clare, and she kissed my cheek. "Yes, I'm pregnant. How did you know?" she asked. Cece smiled. "It wasn't that hard to guess. The baggy shirt, the enthusiasm you had for lunch, and the throwing up made it pretty obvious. Not to mention the swollen wrists and ankles."

Clare smiled at Cece. "I'm really excited." She admitted. Cece ran over and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" Cece said. They were hugging each other when Bullfrog congratulated me. "Good for you, son. So I'm really going to be a grandpa huh?" I nodded as Cece hugged me. "Oh, baby boy, congratulations. I can't believe this!" We all sat down then and discussed baby names, finances, houses, college funds, and futures. Clare ate enough for three people and I laughed. "Am I not feeding you enough Clare?" I asked. "Hey, I'm eating for two now remember?" she said, taking another bite of salad. "So, when are you getting your next doctor's appointment?" Cece asked Clare. "Um, I think I have one next week. We're going to be able to hear the heartbeat!" she said excitedly. "That's wonderful!" Cece said, but there was something that was upsetting her.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at my mother. "Well…I don't mean to intrude, and if you guys don't want me to, I'd understand. But…would you mind if I went?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. I looked at Clare. "Your call." I told her. Clare smiled at me. "Thanks, Eli. Of course you can, Cece. You can come to if you want to, Bullfrog." She said. Bullfrog had been pretending that he didn't care, but I saw a satisfied smirk show on his face. "Thank you." Cece and bullfrog sad at the same time.

"So, when is the due date for the little guy?" Bullfrog asked. "Or girl." I reminded him. "May 17th." Clare said. I noticed then that Clare was wearing sandals. "Babe, why are you wearing sandals? You hardly ever do unless we're going to a beach or something." I asked her. Clare blushed and Cece laughed. "Oh, Clare. Eli, buy her some new pairs of socks. In a bigger size. Don't worry, Clare, I had to do the same thing when I was pregnant with Eli." Cece said. "Why new socks?" I asked curiously. "My ankles are to swollen for me to put any socks on." Clare explained. I smirked but nodded. "Alright. I'll buy you some new socks, speaking of buying things, the realtor sent us some forms to fill out so that way they could match us with houses." I told her. She smiled and I stared at my beautiful wife. God, she was so perfect. Everything was perfect.

**A/N Huge surprise in next chapter! Review please! Comments, suggestions, other POVs? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Four months later***

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I had found a house, it was beautiful. Two full baths, two floors, attic, basement, front and back lawn, and a small creek running through the backyard. It was expensive, but worth it. Me and Clare were going to look at it today. Me and Clare were still lying in bed, basking in the sunlight streaming through the window. Her pregnant belly was pushing up a lot more now, and I enjoyed every second of it. I loved watching my baby grow, even if I couldn't really see my baby. I leaned over and gently kissed Clare's lips. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open, and I smiled. "Hey, blue eyes. How are you?" I asked. She smiled and murmured "I'm fine. Nauseas, on the brink of vomiting, but I'm fine." She said sarcastically. Just then she got up and bolted from the room, holding her stomach. I raced after her, and held her cinnamon curs back as she threw up into the toilet. Her pregnant belly pushed out dramatically, but was rather small for the five month mark.

When Clare was finally finished, I helped her up. We had moved into our house this weekend and we were unpacking boxes. I volunteered to go find a glass for Clare to wash her mouth out in, but Clare used her hands. We had heard the heartbeat, and we went back multiple times to keep hearing it. It sounded like a normal heartbeat to me, but there was something else to it. It was my child's heartbeat. I helped Clare down the steps and she went over to start unpacking boxes. I watched her carefully, cautiously. I didn't want her to get hurt. I turned my back for one second, and that was when it happened. Wham! I heard Clare cry out in pain and I whirled around just in time to see my blue-eyed angel on the floor, holding her stomach and sobbing. My heart skipped a beat and I ran over to her. "Clare? Clare? What's wrong? What happened?" I said, hastily looking over her body for injuries. When I found none, I started to worry about the body I couldn't see, inside Clare's stomach. "I slipped." She sobbed. "And my back really hurts, and I'm crying because I'm scared that the baby's hurt." I held her in my arms until she calmed down and asked her softly if we should go to the hospital. It took every ounce of self-control I owned to stop the panic from revealing itself in my voice.

I was terrified. Was the baby going to be okay? My breathing was rapid, my heart racing. Please not my daughter, please. Clare stood up slowly, me holding her just in case. "I'm okay. And I think the baby is to." Clare said, brushing her cinnamon-colored curls back. Her blue eyes stared into mine confidently. "The baby's fine. Besides, we have a doctor's appointment in an hour." She assured me and we went back to work. Me and Randal had worked things out, and he would be around whenever the baby was born. He had decided he had been very hot-headed and promised me that it wouldn't happen again. Yeah, right.

***One hour later***

Clare and I walked into the office and Clare stiffly sat in one of the chairs. I supported her back and stomach, though she didn't really need it. Her stomach was pretty small. We waited patiently for the doctor and I felt Clare squeeze my hand. I squeezed back, knowing she was scared. I was worried to. Clare was shivering and I started rubbing her back. The doctor finally had us called back and Clare described the fall to him. "And we're just really worried about the baby." Clare explained in a rush. The doctor had paled during the description, and my heart skipped a beat. We should have come right after the fall. "Well, we'll have to do an ultrasound." Dr. Fieldsman said. He brought in the ultrasound technician and smeared the cool gel over Clare's stomach. Clare squeezed my hand and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then we both looked up at the screen.

There was our baby, and its pounding heart was the first thing we saw. Clare and I both let out a sigh of relief as the doctor looked the baby over. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked us. I looked down at Clare. I was dying to take a peek and know if I was going to be buying baseball mitts or dresses a few years down the road. Either would be fine with me, but I was dying to know. "Clare?" I asked her. Clare looked up at me, her prefect blue eyes full of questions. "Eli, can we wait? I'm not sure I want to know. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise." Clare said, her pale cheeks flaming. I sighed. Would do anything for Clare, even torture myself with this. "Alright." I said. The doctor nodded. "Would you like to schedule for an amniocentesis?" the doctor asked us. I didn't know what it was. "What is it?" I asked.

"An amniocentesis is where we insert a needle into the womb, take some fluid out and test the fluid to see if your baby has any diseases." Dr. Fieldsman explained. Clare and I both paled. "Diseases?" Clare said, her prefect voice wavering. "Yes. Like Down's syndrome, Cancer, AIDS, and numerous others." The doctor said. "And why do we do this?" I asked. "So that way you can be prepared and still have…options." The doctor hesitated before saying the last word. "What do you mean?" I said, pressing him.

"Well, so that way you can be informed. And still have the option of an abortion since the expiration date to have one for you is in a month." He said. My hands balled into fists. _Abortion? _Was he crazy? Clare looked furious to, and said so. "I don't think that will be a problem, Doctor. Last time I checked, God had enough room on this Earth for all of us, even if we are…disabled." The doctor agreed and left the room and I rolled my eyes. "Can you believe that?" I asked Clare. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking down at her stomach. She lifted up her skirt and I saw what was troubling her. My face paled. Her panties. They were soaked with blood.

**A/N Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated guys, my computer broke. I'm going to start the one-shot series about Eli, Clare and their kids. I'm also thinking about starting a story where Clare gets pregnant and Eli wants to support her, with an incredible twist. Yes or no? Please review you guys!**

**Eli's POV**

Clare stared at her panties with her mouth open, and terror hot up my spine. I was out of the room and burst into the office where the doctor was filling out a form. He glanced up, and seeing the horror-filled expression on my face bolted up wards and ran into the other room. Whenever he saw Clare, he worked like a robot. He looked at her underwear and sighed in relief, seeing something there that comforted him. "Why are you so calm?" I said, having a miniature panic attack. "Your baby is fine, Mr. Goldsworthy. A little bit of blood is normal in a pregnancy. I looked down again at Clare's now-pink colored panties and investigated the small amount of blood. They weren't soaked, really. Just red. "Are you sure that the baby is okay?" Clare asked, biting her bottom lip. The doctor nodded. "This is normal. Whenever a woman is pregnant, spotting is normal. Just try to relax, and drink more fluids." The doctor said calmly.

***An hour later***

Me and Clare sat at home, watching a movie whenever Clare burst into tears. "Blue eyes, what's wrong?" I said, wrapping my arms tightly around her shoulders. Her tear-streaked face was buried in my neck and her sobs racked both of our bodies. "Clare? Clare, honey, what is it?" I asked as I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "Wh-What if the baby hadn't been o-okay?" Clare stammered. I kissed her forehead, brushing her curls behind her ears. "The baby's fine, blue eyes. Don't even think about what could have happened, alright? Just think about the baby you're going to be holding in a few months." I told her. Clare nodded, but still seemed very upset. What else could I do to ease her mind? The doctor had done another sonogram after Clare had seen the blood, and the baby had been fine. It was still perfect. "Honey, do you want to get the amniocentesis?" I asked gently. Clare glared at me then, her blue eyes blazing. She wiped her tears away and moved out of my arms a little. "No." she said immediately. Then she sighed. "Eli, I'm sorry I'm acting so weird. Pregnancy hormones really mess you up. But, no, I don't want the amniocentesis."

"They put a needle in your stomach and take out some of the fluid that's supposed to be for the baby, and test it for diseases. First of all, I don't want my baby-our baby- to get hurt by the needle. Second of all, I want there to be enough fluid for the baby. And lastly, God made plenty of room on Earth for people with diseases. I would rather just not know." Clare said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Okay." I agreed. Clare calmed down rather quickly after that. I wrapped her up in my arms and we both looked back at the horror movie that was playing. Clare leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Eli?" she asked pleadingly. I looked down at her, into those perfect sapphire eyes, and grinned whenever I saw her pushing her bottom lip out. She looked like a puppy in the pound. "Can you go get me a jar of peanut butter and a spoon?" she asked me, her blue eyes shining. "What for?" I said. Clare's pale cheeks blushed the color of roses and she murmured into my ear "Cravings, silly. Now go get them." I sighed, heaving myself off of the couch. This was going to be a very long five months. My phone rang with Adam's ringtone and I flipped it out of my back pocket, pulling peanut butter out of the fridge. His shrill voice rang in my ear and I immediately tried to calm him. "Adam? Adam, what's wrong?"

***At Adam and Fiona's condo***

"What do you mean; she doesn't want to have the baby?" I said, horror leaking into my voice. Adam raised his head from out of his hands to look up at me for one second. "Yes, that's what I'm saying." He muttered as he collapsed on the couch. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, fighting to hold the tears back. Adam looked like he had aged about ten years in ten minutes. Fiona had tears streaming down her face, and Clare sat with her. Adam downed another shot of bourbon and I tried to keep him talking. "But why?" I asked. Tracy, the young girl who they were adopting from, suddenly wanted to have an abortion, not an adoption. "Somebody at her school spray painted the word 'slut' on her locker. They're teasing her a lot, and her boyfriend won't even talk to her." Adam said. "I think she could go through that to let our child have a chance at life." Fiona hissed. I sighed. Tracy was only fifteen; it was going to be very hard on her. But I agreed with Fiona, I think that the price would be worth it. "Can't you stop her?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Adam. He poured himself another glass of the amber-colored alcohol and groaned. A tear slipped over the border of his eyelash, trailing down his cheek.

"No, we can't." he sounded so defeated, so heartbroken. "She's only twenty-two weeks pregnant, and me and Fiona have no influence over her maternal choices. She doesn't have to give the baby up for adoption, she can have an abortion if she chooses to." he muttered as Fiona sobbed harder. Adam set down his drink and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll take her to court if we have to." He promised Fiona. "I promise we'll have a baby." Fiona shoved him away. "I want _this _baby. I want _our _baby." She said, sobbing. Adam's voice broke as he reached for her again. The doorbell rang, loud and demanding. I sighed, getting up and walking to the white pristine door. I flipped it open to see a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes look at me. "I'm Tracy." She said, dropping one hand over her pregnant stomach. "Can I talk to Adam and Fiona?"

**A/N What do you think should happen with Tracy? Do you think I should write the one-shot series? How about add another chapter to Marry Me, or leave it a one-shot? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Eli's POV**

This was Tracy? This was the girl that wanted to murder her child? Clare was Catholic, so of course she had very direct opinions about abortion. I believed that women should have those rights, but I hated the thought of it. Tracy obviously hadn't been sleeping well, the purple bags under her eyes proved it, and she looked scared. I felt sorry for her. She was just a young, naïve girl that had made a mistake. And that bulge pushing out of her stomach was the proof. I turned around to see Adam and Fiona staring at shock at the young lady carrying their child. It had been raining outside, and the girl was soaked. "C-Come in." Adam said as Fiona went to go get a towel for her. Whenever we all had sat down, Tracy looked up. "So this must be Eli and Clare?" she said. I nodded. How did she know us? "They are- they were going to be the godparents." Fiona said, her voice breaking. Tracy sighed, looking down at the white carpet. "They still might be."

"Adam, Fiona, I know that I'm putting you through Hell. But you have to understand, I'm going through Hell, too. Sam won't even talk to me, and he has a girlfriend that he parades around the halls at school like she's a trophy. My parents keep saying to have an abortion, and when I refused, I got thrown out. I'm living at my grandmother's house, but whenever the baby is born I have to leave. Please understand, I love this baby. I don't want to have an abortion. I'm running out of options. I can't keep this child, but if I have the baby then I'll get thrown out of my grandmother's house and have nowhere to go. My parents will only take me back if I have an abortion. Not to mention all the things that happen at school. I do love this baby, but I understand now that it's not mine. It's your baby, and I have no right to take it away from you." Tracy sighed, shaking a little, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her voice broke as she said the last few words. Her breathing was shallow and she started to speak again. "I'll have the baby, and let the adoption go through on a few conditions, a few of which I mentioned earlier." "Anything. Anything you want." Adam said immediately. "Thank you so much, Tracy!" Fiona said, ecstatic.

Tracy smiled slightly. "I have to have somewhere to live for at least six months after the baby is born, so that way I can get myself back on my feet. I'm already saving for rent money, but some help would be great." Fiona and Adam nodded at the same time, and knowing Fiona's family, money was not an issue. "This baby had to go to a Montessori school, at least until first grade." Fiona loved this condition, knowing that it would help her child's education. "The baby has to have a college fund ready, so that way they can go to college. It has to be raised Christian." Again, none of this was an issue. "And then there are two last things." Tracy said, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes and overflowed onto her cheeks. "If the baby ever asks, please, tell him or her about me. You don't have to, but I would love the baby to know a little bit about me. Also, please make this child understand that I'm not giving the baby away because I don't love him or her; I'm giving the baby away because I do. Because I want the baby to have a better life. One last thing. You need to love this child more than anything else in the world." Tracy said, finishing her conditions. "If you can agree to those, I don't see any reason for me not to give the little one up for adoption." Of course, Adam and Fiona agreed.

***An hour later***

We had been drinking champagne, celebrating, the second that Tracy left. Fiona and Adam were getting their baby! Tracy had left them an envelope saying no to open it until she was gone. We all sat there, drinking our champagne and watched as Fiona gently tore the strip of paper sealing it and pulled out a two photographs. One was of Tracy, before she was pregnant, with a boy sitting next to her. He was a little older, muscular, with brown hair and dark eyes. He kind of reminded me of Drew. They seemed very happy in the photo, sitting on a park bench. On the back, in small writing, some words read : _Tracy and Sam, you biological parents. I hope your true parents let you see this. _Tears sprung in Fiona's eyes and Clare hugged her. The second was a sonogram picture. There was Adam and Fiona's baby, and it was beautiful. In small, typed letters written on the side that came with the prints listed the words: _Sex: Female. _Adam and Fiona were going to have a daughter.

**A/N Short, I know. Reviews, please? They really brighten my day. Four reviews to update sound good? **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I have ecided to terminated this account and reinvent myself with a new account; poisoncadence. Check to see if your favorite story is being continued on that account, and check out the newest story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
